we might as well be strangers
by broken-wings-fallen-angel
Summary: kagome starts thinking on what to do when she see inuyasha with kikyo again


disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters. i am merely borrowing them for this story:P

summary:_ kagome has seen enough of inuyasha going off after kikyo and decides to become strangers to one another._

_

* * *

_

_We might as well be strangers_

Kagome walked along a moonlit path. Tears silently dripping down her wet face. She had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo again, and this would be the last.

Flash back 

_Kagome came upon a clearing. In the middle of this clearing stood Inuyasha and the clay pot priestess, Kikyo._

" _Inuyasha. Do you love me or do you love my reincarnation?" Kikyo said walking up to Inuyasha._

"_Of course I love you Kikyo, I love no one else but you" Inuyasha replied and took the steps forward and pulled the clay pot (AN: ya obviously I hate Kikyo :P) into a passionate kiss._

_Kagome felt betrayed. He said he loved her not Kikyo but he lied. She stepped back and accidentally stepped on a twig that snapped and Inuyasha and Kikyo looked up._

_Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't want kagome to see this._

" _Kagome, I…." Inuyasha started_

" _No, I don't want to hear it Inuyasha, ive had enough of you and your lies" kagome said as she saw a smirk on kikyo's lips, " and you, you are a right bitch, you know?" kagome half yelled pointing at Kikyo, Kikyo always caused her problems. After saying that kagome turned around and walked away not bothering to stop when Inuyasha asked/shouted to her._

_End of flashback _

'_God im soo stupid thinking Inuyasha loved me, I should have realised he didn't when he wouldn't talk to me and just go off in them moods. He probably went to see Kikyo every time'_

After thinking over it awhile kagome decided to go home and not come back. It would be too hard to face Inuyasha again after that. Just thinking about him brought tears back to her eyes. Them puppy dog-ears, red clothes, long silver hair, immature attitude, and them golden eyes… she wanted to forget it all. So she began to sing softly.

_I don't know your face any more_

_Or feel you touch that I adore_

Tears dripping down her face as she remembered the first time she met him, he was pinned to the tree by an arrow fast asleep, he seemed so calm. And now thinking back to what happened nearly 10 minutes ago…. she just wanted it all to go away.

_I don't know your face no more __It's just a place im looking for_

When she gets back she will just ignore him, if he comes round she'll just stay in her room with her window closed till he goes, she will refuse to talk to him, she didn't want to seal the well because she couldn't give up her friends in the past, they were too big to forget, heck if she sealed the well tonight she wouldn't be able to say goodbye. She kept walking, heading closer to the well that transported her through time, her voice raising, as she gained more confidence…. the song reminded her of Inuyasha….

_We might as well be strangers in another town __We might as well be living in a different world __We might as well __We might as well __We might as well _

Yes, once she goes back and sorts out her feelings properly, her and Inuyasha would become strangers. He has hurt her too much; she began to feel as though he didn't even deserve her pity. It would be best to be strangers.

_**10 months later**_

Kagome still went through the well to see her friends. They never questioned why she ignored Inuyasha or when he would say something stupid that would normally end up with him being sat, they knew that she didn't want to talk about it. Inuyasha left her alone most of the time now, didn't shout at her. He knew he had caused her a lot of pain, he knew she would find it hard to forgive him for everything he has done to her. He just wished it were different though.

_I don't know your thoughts these days_ _We're strangers in an empty space_

She always looked distant to him. Sometimes she would zone out or her face would remind him of his emotionless brother, Sesshomaru, as she walked or sat just staring into the fire, not talking, it was kinda creepy.

_I don't understand your heart __It's easier to be apart_

Maybe it was best to be strangers.

_We might as well be strangers in another town __We might as well be living in another time __We might as well __We might as well __We might as well __We might as well be strangers __Be strangers __For all I know of you now __For all I know of you now __For all I know of you now F__or all i know_

* * *

well there you go dont forget to R&R :P 

the song in this is _we might as well be strangers _by keane. i was watching raise your voice this morning and as soon i as i heard it i thought of this story so ya


End file.
